


Argument Resolved

by otomiyatickles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gang Tickling, Gen, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teasing, Tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: You get home after a short business trip and are welcomed by these two lovely boyfriends!





	Argument Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 7/4/'17.  
> Prompt: “We’ve been apart too long.” + “I’m sorry, are we 12 now?”

_Tinkle - rattle - jingle_. Ugh you really needed to do something about this insane bunch of keys. You sighed as you struggled with the rattling silver mess. The luxury of your lifestyle was totally showing here. Not this one (Jumin’s penthouse), also not this one (your own)… 

After accidentally sticking the key of Rika’s apartment where it did not fit, and after gazing longingly at the key of Jumin’s vacation home, you finally found the one of Zen’s home and succeeded in entering the house. 

“I’m home,” you announced, dropping your bags and quickly fixing your hair nervously, never enough prepared to meet your perfect boyfriends. 

“ _You’re back!_ ” Zen sounded as desperate as you thought he would, and you spread your arms in preparation before the guy came rushing around the corner. He wrapped you in his arms, picked you up and twirled you around.

“Guys keep it – !” Jumin came rushing into the hallway after Zen, trying to calm him down and prevent him from having you two knock over some of Zen’s own property.  

“Darling, my angel. We’ve been apart too long.” Zen put you back down again and kissed your forehead. You giggled at his overly-acted lines, but still, you knew he was genuine as well and that’s what you really liked about him.

“Welcome home.” Jumin casually grabbed your hand, stole you from Zen and gave you a gentle, more calm but firm hug. And this was what you liked about Jumin.

“I’m home,” you said with a smile, inhaling the scent of Jumin’s aftershave. Zen did not agree though and wrestled himself in between you two like an attention craving puppy.

“Zen. I’m sorry, are we 12 now?” Jumin complained when Zen - after pressing himself in between your bodies - stood up straight so he formed a wall that separated you from Jumin. 

“No, I just missed our precious!” Zen whined, and he had managed to steal you back now and he resumed his cuddly hug that Jumin interrupted earlier. You giggled and allowed him to, but then heard the annoyed sigh coming from Jumin. 

“Missed? I’m sorry but you’ve been busy with work all week. With that silly role,” Jumin mocked. Zen now let go of you so he could turn around, and he crossed his arms and held his chin high.

“Yeah? What about you then? Did you even care our beloved and us were seven seas apart for a whole  _week_?” Zen argued. You tried to pull his sleeve and correct Mr. Drama you were only in Japan for three days for work, but Zen and Jumin were totally into it now. 

You couldn’t believe these two spent this week together loving each other without you to keep the days peaceful. But then again, seeing them make a fuss over the smallest things… Well, maybe that’s also why they had such chemistry…

“I definitely cared more than _you_ did. I wasn’t even planning on telling how you neglected our Elizabeth 3rd while you swore you would take care of her, but maybe I should,” was Jumin’s passive-aggressive reply, and you rolled your eyes. It was just a matter of waiting until the argument would take it the cat- way, but this was rather sooner than expected.

“What in the world does that beast have to do with it?!” Zen’s words were your thoughts exactly, still, you loved both- was what you thought with a smile as you watched the argument unfold.

“That beast?” Ohoho Jumin sounded pissed now.

“You told me she was yours too when you declared your love to me,” Jumin continued, and Zen exploded with that typical squeaky voice he could get when he was angry at Jumin. Adorable.

“I never declare my love to you!” You had to disagree on that, since you knew how much Zen loved Jumin despite… these kind of quarrels, and at times he could be very expressive about that.

“Guys, guys,” you finally said, not feeling like having the house filled with negativitiy the moment you got home- a pointless argument at that. You stood in between them and held up your hands to each of them.

“Let’s not do this okay?” you asked calmly, but the two taller guys still only had attention for each other. You were kind of wondering if this was still about who missed you more or about Elizabeth 3rd, but either way it was stupid.

“Well? Why don’t you tell us how you forgot to feed her for two days while it was your turn?” Elizabeth 3rd it is. Zen could never get used to caring for the cat, which resulted in regular arguments and disagreements between the two. It was basically a common thing in the whole relationship.

“She still had food left!” Zen cried out.

“It was old, she didn’t eat it.”

“Well Mr. Jumin Cat-Han, we slept at my place and I don’t eat cat food so how would I know!?” You smirked a little. Sleeping at Zen’s place meant only one thing, and you couldn’t help but blush (Jumin had a quite outspoken preference for Zen’s bed over his own and it was the cutest thing ever).

“ _Guys_!” You finally stood on your tiptoes, lifting yourself higher in between them as you stretched your arms, raising them to stand as a wall to block them from fighting any further.

“Stop. It. Right now,” you ordered. They finally looked at you, and you suddenly felt nervous with both those passionate eyes staring at you. 

With both of them staring at you while catching their breaths, you slowly hesitated to lower your arms but were too focused on Jumin’s intense stare. Then you looked back at Zen who looked like he was calming down, and when you turned your head again to face Jumin–

“EEep!” you tensed up and you lowered your arm to cover your side which Zen had poked. Turning back to see his little smirk, you pouted at him.

“W-what was that for?” 

“You just looked.. tickle-able,” Zen said with a cute puppy face, cocking his head.

“You’re right, Zen.” You were too slow to process Jumin’s words, and should have lowered your other arm as well since you suddenly felt Jumin grab your other exposed side, fingers wiggling slowly and digging in.

“EEehhe!” you jumped and fell back, right into Jumin’s arms.

“It’s been a while since we heard our darling’s beautiful laugh, isn’t that right Mr. Han?” Zen asked, and your eyes widened. Well, you were glad the cat-argument seemed to be a forgotten topic already, but you weren’t sure if you were happy with where this was going…

“That is very right. Should we change that?” Jumin continued to massage your side firmly and ticklishly, and your entire body convulsed, bending forward against Zen who stood right in front of you now.

“G-guys!” you whispered, forcing back your laughter and with both arms wrapped around your middle in a mild attempt to protect yourself.

“T-i-ck-le tickle!” Zen’s fingers found their way through the barrier of your arms, attacking your tummy with scratchy tickles, and with Jumin still slowly making your sides tingle with warm touches, you slowly started to lose control.

“ _HYaahaha_!” Laughing the loudest and most embarrassing laugh, you felt how your knees buckled under your shaking body’s weight.

“These arms are in my way,” Zen growled playfully, and you gasped when he grabbed both your arms and spread them wide to uncover your tummy.

“Here, hold.” One arm was handed to Jumin, who kindly took care of it - or well, turned your arm on your back to leave you even more helpless. Zen held your other arm, forcing it to the side so his other hand could claw at your sensitive tummy area.

“NOhoho guys hehe that’s unfair!” you cackled, dancing and squirming in between them. Jumin tugged your arm, forcing you to arch your back a little, and you felt his other hand disappear under your shirt to graze your bare sides and ribs with wiggly fingers.

“Heeehh!” Bucking against Jumin and throwing your head back against his chest, your laughter and giggles dissolved into even weirder noises once the ticklish sensations grew worse. Zen had helped Jumin to push up your shirt and now scribbled his fingers all around your belly button before he leaned in and–

“PFFFTt!” Raspberries were totally a Zen- thing and they always tickled like _hell_. Squealing loudly with your mouth wide open, you tried to gather words to beg for mercy but found yourself unable to.

“Do that again, Zen,” Jumin chuckled behind you, and you felt his breath touch your ear before he began to tickle you there with his lips and _tongue_. 

“No Juhumin no, _ZEN_!” you warned when another raspberry followed. The combination was murderous; Jumin’s lips and tongue that tickled your ear and neck sent chills down your whole spine while his fingers remained busy at your sides, making you want to jump out of your skin from the torturous tickles. But then there was also Zen who blew raspberry after raspberry on your tummy and his hands…

“Not thehehere nonono gaha-guys stoohop!” you whined when Zen moved his hands down to squeeze your hips in a way only he knew how much it would tickle you.

“Good going Zen,” Jumin complimented, and he blew a sudden raspberry in your neck. 

“EEhk you’re kihiilling meeee!” you giggled. Your cheeks felt like they were burning, and the oxygen and energy were leaving your body with each ticklish sensation they added to your torture. 

Things got even worse when Jumin decided to remove your arm from behind your back and instead moved it up so your underarm was stretched and vulnerable. This, he made use of. Your armpit received the tickling it had maybe missed these three days, but at the same time it was killing and making you laugh and snort in an embarrassingly uncharming way.

“MEhehercy ohgahahad! I-it tickles too much hehe!” you laughed. Bending one knee weakly was a mistake, because Zen caught your leg and held it so he could tickle your thigh, and you could feel yourself thrash and buck against Jumin until you were afraid they were going to make yourself accidentally hurt one of them with your hysterical reactions.

“Maybe we’re being too harsh. Should we stop?” When Zen ignored Jumin’s suggestion, you were almost afraid it’d lead to another argument until Zen suddenly freed you from Jumin’s clutches lifted you over his own shoulder.

“Zehehen what!” you giggled as you were carried away, and you could see Jumin prance after you with a satisfied smirk that did _not_ look promising. Oh dear, looked like they were not ready with you yet. The destination was Zen’s bedroom, and you got released and placed on the big comfy bed with Zen climbing over you until he straddled you with wiggling fingers.

“Ready for round two?” he asked with that smile that could make you melt into a puddle, and you pressed your lips together nervously and shook your head.

“No?” you tried, and you gasped when you felt Jumin strip your feet, knowing how killing his skilled feet-tickles could be.

“Well we won’t let you wait my dear,” you heard Jumin say, and you shut your eyes tightly. 

“No, my dear,” Zen argued.

“Let’s see who can make the best laughing- music with their tickles hm?” You dramatically closed your eyes. So this was how arguments between Jumin and Zen were solved nowadays. By finding their common interest in tickling the shit out of you. 

But.. did you actually mind? Actually maybe secretly and very modestly no. Not at all! Especially not when you would get your revenge! 


End file.
